


Not Everything Works Out As Planned

by thedarkwhiteangel



Series: Naïve Princesses and Hapless Kittens [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat tendencies, Chat Noir needs to be pet as a side effect of Plagg and the Miraculous, F/M, Marichat, Marichat May, My First Work in This Fandom, characters relationships and tags will change as I add more stories, so it kinda sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkwhiteangel/pseuds/thedarkwhiteangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly... Adrien had never meant to drop by Marinette's house. Especially as Chat Noir, normally, if he was going to stop by, he would've stopped by as his civilian persona.</p>
<p>He had never meant to let the desperate itching feeling consume his entire being (not that he knew how to satiate it) to the point where he lept out of his house, searching for something-- anything-- to fulfill his unknown desire.</p>
<p>And he certainly hadn't meant to end up at his (rather adorable, in his opinion) classmate's home, crashing onto her balcony and destroying several pots in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Everything Works Out As Planned

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this sucks and is inconsistent, but I'm gonna try it anyway. 
> 
> Just a few Marichat drabbles and AU's along with those of other ships. Basically a dumping spot for all my Miraculous drabble.
> 
> Kudos and comments to tell me how I'm doing please. :)

Honestly... Adrien had never meant to drop Marinette's house. Especially as Chat Noir, normally, if he was going to stop by, he would've stopped by as his civilian persona.

 

He had never meant to let the desperate itching feeling take over his entire being (not that he knew how to satiate it) until he lept out of his house, searching for something-- anything-- to fulfill his unknown desire.

 

And he _certainly_ hadn't meant to end up at his (rather adorable, in his opinion) classmate's home, crashing onto her balcony and destroying several pots in the process. Drawn to the obnoxious crash, Marinette came rushing up, flustered and carrying a pair of scissors.

 

When she saw him on her balcony, she raised her eyebrows in confusion and apprehension.

 

"Chat Noir... what's wrong? Where's Ladybug?" Her eyes scanned the horizon, "Is there an Akuma attack?" Her shoulders tensed, ready to fight off an unknown attacker.

 

Unfortunately for her, Adrien-- possessed by a fuzzy haze within his head—was too busy scratching his back on the pieces of broken pottery that lay littered all over her balcony.

 

Marinette stooped down, worriedly patting her hand around his head to make sure he was okay.

 

Oh.

 

Adrien pushed his hand against hers with renewed vigor, she jerked her hand back in surprise.

 

He whined, his head following her hand and pushing up against it until she tentatively scratched at the blond cat-boy's head.

 

_Oh_.

 

It had been a blessed relief when she was reassuringly touching him before, now though, it was heaven and bliss wrapped in a delicious croissant flavored package.

 

Wriggling when she reached and scratched behind his ears, Adrien pushed his torso onto her lap and buried his head next to her stomach.

 

Marinette knocked the dirt off his back, dislodging small shards of pottery, and brushing her fingers across his back. Adrien moaned, arching his back up into the touch of her hands whilst simultaneously rubbing his head across the planes of her stomach and pushing it into her scratching hands.

 

One hand ran across his head and the other across his back, scratching lightly. A deep rumbling sound filled the air, followed by Marinette bursting out into quiet giggles. Adrien pouted, _she was laughing at him_ , his purr continued nonetheless. As if it had a mind of its own- _how rebellious_ \- he thought mutinously.

 

Marinette took one look at his down turned lips and lifted her hands up to her mouth to stifle her laughter.

 

What.

 

No.

 

Come back.

 

Adrien whined, butting his no longer itchy head into her stomach, still purring.

 

Marinette chuckled, hands once more weaving through his hair... It was at that moment that the fuzziness in Adrien's head lifted and he realized just what exactly he was doing. He had just barged into ( _onto_ , a voice that sounded annoyingly like Plagg's reminded him) his sweet classmate's home IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!

 

AND HE WAS SITTING IN HER LAP! WITH HER TALENTED HANDS RUNNING THROUGH HIS HAIR ( _and oh gosh that felt so good_ ).

 

Adrien felt the heat creep up his neck, ears, and finally face, signifying to him-- as though he didn't already know-- that he was blushing. Really bad. He was probably as red as his beloved Ladybug's suit. _Oh was he ever so grateful for his mask and the cover of darkness_.

 

"Kitty." Adrien turned his head towards Marinette's, if only because he knew she wouldn't be able to see his face. "As fun as this was, I have school tomorrow, and I'm already late on a daily basis," he resisted the urge to chuckle, simply smiling dopily at her. "So you have to leave, I need to sleep."

 

With a resigned-- if not slightly relieved (he had no idea what had come over him)—sigh, Adrien peeled his arms from around her waist and stood up, climbing on the balustrades of the balcony with more grace that he had the previous time.

 

"Minou...," He turned towards her. "You're welcome back anytime. Don't be unreasonable though."

 

His face erupted in scarlet again. How was he going to talk to her tomorrow after _this!_ With a customary and necessary "I'll miss you, dear Princess", he leapt off into the night.


End file.
